


Something Green

by HYPERFocused



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-28
Updated: 2005-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Something Green

_**Fic: Something Green (J/B Rated Adult)**_  
Title: Something Green  
Author: HYPERFocused  
Pairing: Jim/Bliar  
Rating: Adult  
A/N: For "He's Dead, Jim" challenge/ 100th. ETA It's apparently a smidge late for the deadline. Sorry.

"She's dead, Jim," Blair said, curly head bent over the purple and silver tinged plant. Its stems were droopy, leaves brittle, the soil bone dry. They'd just come back from a long weekend visiting Blair's mother, and were checking to see that things were all right in the loft. Blair had gone in ahead of Jim, and obviously had been the one to check the answering machine on the table next to the potted plant.

"Who's dead, Chief?" Jim hurried over to sit by his friend. Anything he could do to help Blair's heartache he would do, he vowed.

"Naomi." Blair poked a finger down into the pot.

"But, Blair, we just saw her last night. What happened?"

"Oh, Jim, no!" Blair quickly corrected. "Not that Naomi. This one."

"You named your plant after your _mother_? That's a little strange, even for you."

"It's not that weird. You do know what kind of plant it is, don't you?" Blair's wicked grin belied the somberness of his earlier words, and Jim knew things weren't as bad as they seemed. He wanted to kiss that "cat who got the canary' look right off Blair's expressive, exciting face.

"I'm not a botanist." Jim could pick a seed out of a field for a crime scene, but it wasn't like he had plant names memorized.

"It's a Wandering Jew."

It was a good thing Blair could move quickly, Jim thought. He was just able to avoid being hit with the clod of soil Jim threw at him. Sadly, or perhaps happily, he couldn't squirm out of the way of the naked tickle torture Jim forced on him for such an awful pun.

Jim chased the giggling Blair all around the loft, 'catching' him long enough to remove his clothes item by item, and kiss and lick whatever skin was revealed until Blair laughed and pushed him away.

"Geez, Jim, _stop_! We've only just got home. Lemme catch my breath."

"What for? You can have mine." Jim launched himself at Blair again, kissing him even more senseless.

They'd moved into the bedroom by now, and Blair was not as far gone as he'd thought, judging by the way he shoved Jim back onto the bed, and climbed up on top of him. Straddling Jim's jean clad hips, he held Jim's wrists together over his head with one hand. Then he used the other to pull Jim's sweater up over his crossed arms, baring Jim's chest, but limiting Jim's movements. He leaned down to teasingly nip a nipple, then sucked the other one into his mouth until Jim whimpered.

"Payback's a bitch, man," Blair said. "Don't even try to get free." Jim had no intention of doing so, but he canted his hips up at Blair in hopes that he'd get the hint.

"Yeah, man, I know. That's part of the torture." The cruelty continued as Blair scooted up onto his knees and unbuttoned Jim's jeans, reaching into stroke his erection through the boxers now damp with the evidence of Jim's arousal.

"Fuck, Blair. You're not going to leave me like this, are you?"

"Don't you think I should go see if I can salvage the plant?" He made a move towards the door.

"Fuck the stupid plant, Blair. I need you to climb _my_ beanstalk."

That got an even heartier laugh. "Well, you _are_ my giant. I guess I'd better comply, then." Blair quickly removed the rest of his clothes, tossing them haphazardly and clambering back onto the bed next to Jim. He reached into the night table for the lube and tossing it onto Jim's chest.

"What, do you expect me to put it on you with my teeth?" Jim wriggled his loosely bound hands.

"Oh, please. You could have gotten yourself free any time you wanted."

"Who said I wanted to?"  
"It's your choice, Big Guy. If you don't want me to climb on top of you, and slide my hot, tight ass down over your sturdy pole, then I don't have to." Blair could go with the plant metaphors, too.

"Oh, no, Blair. That's exactly what I want." Still, Jim wriggled but not enough to free himself from his bonds.

"Then I'm gonna need some help, man." He pointed to the tube. "The sooner you get to work, the sooner we can get things growing."

"Plants don't water themselves, Blair. So I think I'm just going to stay where I am and let you take care of me." Jim laid back, a supremely self-satisfied smile (almost a smirk) on his face. Blair could hear the unsaid "so what are you going to do about it, Chief."

"But you always do this. I love the way your fingers feel inside me, opening me."

"I want to watch you do it, Chief. I want to see you touch yourself, see your face change when you feel how hot you are. It's amazing, and you've never done this for me."

"What about last night, when I screwed you over the banister at the hotel? Who do you think prepared you, then?" Blair could be deliberately obtuse if he wanted to.

"You know that's not what I meant. I want to see your fingers spreading you, making you ready for me."

"Jesus, Jim. How can I say no to that?" Blair picked up the tube, squeezing a healthy amount onto his fingers. "I'm going to look ridiculous doing this to myself, I gotta warn you."

"Just do it." If Blair didn't get on with things, Jim was going to come before Blair could get on with them.

"All right already, Mr. Nike." Blair pushed one slick finger into himself, then a second, scissoring them the way Jim would have."Jim could hear the little gasps he gave, and could imagine the exquisite mix of pleasure and slight pain.

"Better use another one, Blair. And make it snappy. I'm too far gone to wait much longer."

Blair flushed as he inserted a third finger, crooking it to hit his prostate. "Wow, Jim. I'm not even sure I _need_ you anymore." His dirty grin said otherwise, though. "I think I can handle things all by myself. Why don't you go read a book or something?"

"Very funny, asshole. Now get up here and fuck me." Jim would only put up with so much guff from his guppy.

Blair quickly complied, rubbing the rest of the gel onto Jim's by now very red cock and sliding down onto it. He closed his eyes and leant back as Jim filled him, only opening them when Jim's hands moved to hold tightly onto his hips as Blair moved up and down. "God, Jim. I- I guess you could get yourself free after all."

"I wanted to hold you, Blair," Jim concurred. "But don't worry, I'll always be your captive." After that, he didn't say anything at all, at least not in words.

* * *

Naomi the plant (who was as resilient as her owner) kept her own counsel (unlike her namesake). Perhaps when he and the other human were through, they'd go buy her a Boston Fern for companionship, or maybe an Aloe Vera. Yes, that would do nicely. With all ths signs of maleness inside the loft, the place could use a little more feminine spirit.

And she wouldn't say no to a nice new pot and some tasty miracle-gro either.  



End file.
